iratus_lord_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie
" No brain but all firepower!" - Iratus A Zombie is a minion that players can create, adding to Iratus' army of undead. Zombie is one of the few Minions that is available to new players at the start. Overview Construction Components Sacrifice Rewards Sacrificing this minion on the Sacrificial Altar yields the following rewards: Abilities +1|ability_name = Volley|ability_icon = Volley_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +2|second_upgrade_name = Grand Volley|second_ability_icon = Grand_volley_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 100% damage. - Ignores Resistance.|ability_description = . Deals 100% damage.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 100% damage. - Ignores Ward.}} +1|ability_name = Buckshot|ability_icon = Buckshot_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +10|second_upgrade_name = Whistling Buckshot|second_ability_icon = Whistling_buckshot_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deasl 60% damage.|ability_description = . Deasl 50% damage to the chosen target and two enemies behind it.|second_upgrade_description = . Deasl 50% damage to the chosen target and two enemies behind it. - Ignores Armor.}} +3|ability_name = Igniting Mixture|ability_icon = Igniting_mixture_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +6|second_upgrade_name = Fiery Explosive|second_ability_icon = Fiery_explosive_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Curses targets for 3 turns, dealing 60% stress damage each turn. - Cursed targets lose -5 Luck, -5 Accuracy and -5 Evasion.|ability_description = . Deals 30% damage to the target and an enemy standing behind it. - Sets target on fire for 3 turns, dealing 60% damage per turn.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 30% damage to the target and an enemy standing behind it. - Sets target on fire for 3 turns, dealing 90% damage per turn.}} +2|ability_name = More Powder|ability_icon = More_powder_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +10|second_upgrade_name = Trench Loading|second_ability_icon = Trench_loading_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_description = . The Zombie gains +100% damage and +20 Accuracy for his next attack. - Can stack.|ability_description = . The Zombie gains +100% damage for his next attack. - Can stack.|second_upgrade_description = . The Zombie gains +50% damage for his next attack. - Can stack. - The Zombie gains +1 Block and +1 Ward until the end of battle.}} +4|ability_name = Bombardment|ability_icon = Bombardment_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +6|second_upgrade_name = Abyssal Bombardment|second_ability_icon = Abyssal_bombardment_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_description = . At the start of its next turn, the Zombie attacks four times, each attack dealing 55% magical damage to a random remaining enemy. This attack does not consume an action.|ability_description = . At the start of its next turn, the Zombie attacks four times, each attack dealing 55% physical damage to a random remaining enemy. This attack does not consume an action.|second_upgrade_description = . At the start of its next turn, the Zombie attacks four times, each attack dealing 70% physical damage to a random remaining enemy. This attack does not consume an action.}} +2|ability_name = Cannonball|ability_icon = Cannonball_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +6|second_upgrade_name = Hexball|second_ability_icon = Hexball_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_movement = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_movement = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_enemy_movement = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_movement = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 225% damage. Cost: 35 |ability_description = . Deals 200% damage. Cost: 35 |second_upgrade_description = . Deals 200% damage. - The target loses -25 Luck, -25 Accuracy and -25 Evasion for 2 turns. Cost: 35 }} Strategy 'Role: Heavy damage dealer - damage dealer - Stress dealer - Self- ''-'' '' support'' ''Best positions: Any positions (depending on various encounters and situations) Zombie is a simple and easy-to-use minion. His entire ability set does almost nothing else but dealing damage or stress, with one ability used to boost his Attack . Zombie might have few utilities, but his damage output can potentially reach ridiculous levels and surpass any other minions'. He is capable of delivering a very impressive amount of physical damage if buffed sufficiently by himself and other minions . Zombie is durable with high starting Vigor and Resistance , but his initial Attack , Dread and Initiative values are very low. Many of his attacks are fairly useful thanks to various effects that ignore defenses. '''''Volley ignores either Ward or Resistance with upgrades. Buckshot removes Block from multiple targets at a time and possibly ignores Armor (Whistling Buckshot upgrade). Igniting Mixture causes effect, dealing true damage. Bombardment targets an entire squad when Zombie is in the back, dealing either or damage. More Powder is a very powerful , which basically doubles Zombie's Attack with each use and doesn't have stacking limit. However, the whole stack lasts for only one attack. Many minions can support Zombie with offensive but Lich stands out with his massive +18 Attack , not to mention he can also strip all Armor and Resistance from hardy targets with ease (especially Inventor). After gaining enough stacks of More Powder, Zombie can then use Light Caliber with Fate spell to guarantee a massive critical hit. Slake with Darkness spell and items such as Misericode or Black Heart increase Zombie's damage further. When it comes to dealing stress, Zombie is not very effective because of his low Dread . Also, he can't raise Dread stat like he can do with Attack . Still, the Luck from all of his stress skills (Smoke Bomb and Hexball) add to those inflicted by Mummy , allowing Mummy to score more critical hits and hit harder with stress attacks. Related Talents Advanced Ballistics (Destruction): Zombies receive +15% Accuracy , +3 Attack , +3 Dread and +2 Initiative . Dialogue * Starting combat: "I carry big boom!" * Starting turn: "Shoot time!" * Killing an enemy: "Yum... Pretty gore!" * Getting hit by critical attack: "Food fight? I protect boom with body!" * Delivering a critical attack: "I splat heads! Boom! Haha!" * [[Enemies|'Enemy']]' flees:' "You taste bad anyway!" * Buffed by Iratus and ally: "I could carry two booms now!" * [[Vigor|'Vigor']]' gets low:' "Bury me with boom." * Ally gets killed: "Zombie fire boom in honor!" * Using ''Volley: ''"Make bright light!" * Using ''Buckshot: ''"Bang! Bang! Baaang!" * Using ''Smoke Bomb: ''"Fun smoke toy!" * Using ''Bombardment: ''"Louder!" * Using ''More Powder: ''"Make room for big boom!" * Using ''Cannonball: ''"Hahaha!" Trivia * Judging his dialogues, Zombie seems to have a very close attachment to his cannon, calling it "boom". When Zombie uses Bombardment ability, he is shown caressing the cannon. Gallery Zombie.png|Base Skin Zombie_supporter_skin.png|Supporter Pack Skin Zombie_old.png|Old Skin References